This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Geothermal wells are drilled subterranean wells that produce fluids, such as water or steam, which are heated by the natural temperature of the Earth. For example, the fluids produced by a geothermal well may be used directly in a power generation application or system, such as a steam turbine. Additionally, geothermal wells may be used as a geothermal heat pump. That is, Earth may be used as a heat source or a heat sink, and fluids may be circulated through conduits positioned beneath the Earth's surface to heat or cool the fluids for subsequent use at the surface. Unfortunately, exiting equipment used in geothermal wells may not be well-suited for geothermal well-specific applications.